lÕl of the Rings
by Jiko and Sneasel
Summary: This story is based on the diaries of two Orcs, Grunamék and Kilágerk who live in Mordor sector 7. Tales of the Ring are unfolding around them, but they are completely oblivious. A usual Orc for you!
1. Januarys diseases

lÕl of the Rings  
  
By Jiko Boco and Sneasel Hikaru  
  
Regular = Grunamék writing  
  
Bold = Kilágerk writing  
  
Disclaimer: Hello. This is Jiko Boco speaking. I (nor Sneasel) own anything really. Definitely not a big film like Lord of the Rings! SO do not sue us unless you want about 50p I found while out today!  
  
Summary: This story is based on the diaries of two Orcs, Grunamék and Kilágerk who live in Mordor sector 7. Tales of the Ring are unfolding around them, but they are completely oblivious. A usual Orc for you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
January 2nd I found a pebble with a weird sign on it today. It said: "POISIONOUS—DO NOT TOUCH!" Pity I can't read...  
  
January 3rd  
  
Hmm...Strange. Saw loadsa other Orcs going into battle today. I asked if I could join them and I got whipped!  
  
January 4th I coughed and spluttered a lot this morning. Lots of other Orcs around me keep dying! I wonder why I haven't caught this strange disease?  
  
January 5th  
  
I found a strange hat today. Very silly-made of metal! A metal hat! I put it on and got whipped again.  
  
January 6th Today I was almost fed to Shelob! I coughed on Archánis and he died. He was the chief whipper too! All shall miss him... I think maybe I have this disease!  
  
January 7th Grunamék told me about a disease today! I was worried and I confided in Master. I got threatened with a whip. But he didn't actually whip me today! The first time I haven't been whipped in a very long time! A very good day!  
  
January 8th Today I ate a dead elf and I don't have the disease anymore. Pity is, most of the people I know have it! Anyone caught with the disease will be fed to Shelob!  
  
January 9th Saw loads more Orcs wearing those silly metal hats. Didn't get whipped- again! I think I'm on a roll!  
  
January 10th I swear the Eye Master stared at me before! Some official-looking Orcs walked thorough the Black Gate today! They all had heavy metal clothes on and weird hats!  
  
January 11th Saw these small, dead things on the ground today. Very small. They had hairy feet!!! Master said it was a hobbit or something; I ate it when he turned his back.  
  
January 12th 'Helped' Kilágerk eat her 'Hoibboits' today. Wherever they came from, I wanted more. I asked around, and I have found out that they come from a magical place called 'The Shirel'.  
  
January 13th I dropped a rock on my foot today! I tried to wipe the blood off but the master said I was slacking, so I got the whip! 


	2. Chapter 2

lÕl of the Rings  
  
By Jiko Boco and Sneasel Hikaru  
  
Regular = Grunamék writing  
  
Bold = Kilágerk writing  
  
Disclaimer: I own lord of the rings...NOT! Summary: This story is based on the diaries of two Orcs, Grunamék and Kilágerk who live in Mordor sector 7. Tales of the Ring are unfolding around them, but they are completely oblivious. A usual Orc for you!  
  
February1st I'm still hungry! I'm not sure how far away we are from the shirel but we're nearly out of the marshes. That's got to be good, right?  
  
February2nd Today Kilágerk and me escaped the marshes! We also found a dead man and ate him. He was a little off, but we were starving!  
  
February3rd I am so glad to be out of the marshes. That place gave me the creeps. I wonder if there's any good food where we are...  
  
February4th Today Kilágerk and me found a dead man and ate him. He was a little off but we were starving!  
  
February5th I found another metal stick today! I am very pleased! I hope the dead man didn't mind me taking it.  
  
February6th We are both now hunting through the ruins for something to eat. I found a metal stick too! There was an elf, standing stuck to a pole with a metal spike on the end. (We ate it.)  
  
February7th I am beginning to like it here! There is lots of food, WOOHOO! The only problem is the arrows that sometimes fly at us.  
  
February8th Now we both have to metal sticks and the arrows have stopped hitting our metal hats. We both picked up some metal clothes today because an arrow got stuck in my foot.  
  
February9th I am getting tired now. I had a rest today. I don't see the point of all these metal clothes we are wearing, they make you hot! Atleast the hat looks cool, the clothes look stupid!  
  
February10th We both lounged about the ruins, walking over sleeping Orcs and Men. They weren't moving! I swear they look dead!  
  
February11th I was going to take of the metal clothes I am wearing but I see that a lot of the sleeping men are wearing the same thing! I don't know why they wear them but it must be important.  
  
February12th Today we have decided to set off for the shirel again. Hoibboits sound too tempting to stay here!  
  
February13th We were going to set off for the shirel again but didn't. I mean, there were a lot of sleeping men... We couldn't let them go to waste. So we ate them. We will set off tomorrow though.  
  
February14th We wanted to stay and try orc flesh but I spotted a creepy light coming from the city on the side of Mordor. We ran and ran.  
  
February14th Okay we are on our way now. The creepy light scared us away. No more stopping for food.... Well maybe sometimes.  
  
February15th We are traveling through empty land. It is BORING! Nothing excited happens! So... we set fire to a tree and some fires started burning on the cliffs! It was scary!  
  
February16th I am so bored. All we do is walk! There is no food either. I'm not 'gonna try setting anything on fire again though. All we did today was walked.  
  
February17th Today we walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked, and walked and walked.  
  
February18th Today wasn't all that fun. We spent the whole day resting...which was a change from walking but still it was boring. When we will we get to the shirel?  
  
February19th We walked very, very, very, very, very, very, very slowly through the ruins of Gondor. That was boring. I ate a mans left foot.  
  
February20th Today I lost my metal stick. I dropped it and couldn't find it. Grunamek reminded me of all the other metal sticks around, so I wasn't too unhappy. I just stole another one.  
  
February21st Today, the supply of dead men ended. We were out of the ruins. I could see a big white city in front of us but I decided not to go in.  
  
February22nd Sadly, there are no more dead men lying around. I'm hungry. I don't know where we are. I'm confused! Hmm...I was afraid that I was getting ill or something but thankfully I'm just my normal self.  
  
February23rd Today, loads of men rushed passed on horses. We hid behind a rock. I got my foot trampled. Dammit.  
  
February24th It feels so empty out here. I miss the eye! People keep passing us on horses! Maybe they're going to the shirel too. If we don't hurry they'll be no Hoibboits left!  
  
February25th The men have stopped. We're just going to pass over a large cliff today. It has a fire burning at the top. I hope there's food.  
  
February26th We began walking up the cliff today. I can smell the smoke from the top. I've gone six days without food...There has to be something to eat up there!  
  
February27th There were men at the top! Pity they fell down the cliff. I'm not very happy. I can see a long line of fires on cliffs. I want to follow them. Don't know what Kilagerk thinks though.  
  
February28th Another day without food. I'm going madder. Me and Grunamek decided to follow the line of fire.  
  
February29th Every bit of fire we reach, the men run away! Maybe we can sneak up on them this time... 


End file.
